Minecraft YouTubers One Shots
by DerpyMelon246
Summary: This is a book of one shots that I made, mostly revolving around the Pack, but I might include other MC YouTubers from time to time. Be sure to PM me if you have any ideas for me to do!
1. The Fans Need Content

A/N- This is just a short little one shot that I thought while watching one of SkyDoesMinecraft's Minecraft Murder games. The one I was watching, the one this is based off of, is I AM PRO MURDERER at 13:14 time wise. This does mention blood (a lot) and murder. THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE MAX AND ROSS LEAVE THE OFFICE. But anyways, tell me how you guys like it! AND LEZ GOOO!

Max's POV

I was editing a video that I had recently recorded in my office, aligning the face cam with my voice, making a couple of funny quirks, etc. etc. A cluster of footsteps echoed in the hallway, stopping at my door. I knew who it was, who was leading this apparent mob, without even looking up.

"Oh, hey Adam," I said, glueing my eyes to my computer screen.

"Hello, Max," Adam replied. It was odd. His voice sounded different, kind of sour and playful, like he had happily sucked on a lemon. (I'm great at analogies XD) I looked up, to see Adam in front of everyone else in the office, with Red and Ross holding cameras pointed at me, probably to get different angles.

I took my hands off the keyboard and swiveled around in my chair.

"Why are you recording me, guys? And why the fruit-cake is everyone in the gosh darn fricking (I DO NOT SWEAR AND I KNOW THAT MAX DORS BUT SUCK IT UP BUTTERCUPS) office crowded at my door?" I asked, looking dead at the camera that Ross was holding.

Adam, Ross, Red, and Barney, who I didn't even see before, stepped into the office and closed the door, so the rest of the people in the office had to watch through the window.

"Is this some sort of sick prank?!" I asked. I was really getting ticked off now. Instead of a response, someone in the mob pit outside locked my door. Great. Now in addition to my 'friends' who were acting really creepy, now my creepy friends were stuck in here with me!

"What the frick is this, Adam?" I asked, getting out of my chair and pressing up against the wall. Adam looked me dead in the eye, a playful grin on his face. I looked desperately at Ross, looking for an answer. But then I noticed his eyes. They looked like they were covered by a film, all glassy. I looked at Red and Barney. They had the exact same glassy eyes.

"What the- What did you do to them? This is a prank, right? Those are just contacts!" I cried. I was really getting creeped out and kind of scared now.

Adam looked back at me, that playful grin now looking slightly insane.

"Adam?!" I asked, pressing myself into the wall even more, if that was even possible.

"Oh, Max. Max, Max, Max," Adam teased, walking closer to me. "Don't you understand? The fans need content!"

"Get away from me!" I screamed, shoving him away from me. "What does that even mean?!"

Adam turned around and looked at Barney, or more specifically what was in his hand that he was holding behind his back. Barney nodded, and stuck his hand out.

Resting in his palm was the sharpest knife in the kitchen.

"WHAT THE?!" I screamed. If this was some sort of cruel prank, they had taken it too far.

"The fans need content, Max. Don't you get it?" Adam cooed, grabbing the knife out of Barney's hand. In a flash, he had run up to me, shoved me in a corner, and pinned me there, the knife at my throat.

"You guys getting a good angle for this?" he called to Red and Ross. The two nodded, looking remarkable like zombies.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I screamed, fighting against his strong grip. I let out a little whimper when I did so however because it caused the knife to leave a little cut.

"Oh, Max. I've told you this too many times. The fans need content," Adam said, sounding slightly annoyed. "But it has to be.. how do I put this.. entertaining."

He slowly dragged the knife from my throat to my chest, right above where my heart was located, leaving a thin cut down my neck. Little beads of blood were already forming.

Without any sort of warning, he pulled the knife off my chest, only to stick it back in, piercing the skin. I let out a howl of pain as blood started to bubble up.

"Why, Adam, why?" I shrieked as Adam just grinned in delight. He just shook his head and put a finger to his lips. He pulled the knife out of my chest and I gasped as blood gushed out.

He just stabbed me again, wiggling the knife around as I screamed. Spots were starting to cloud my vision and my head was feeling really light.

Adam wiggled the knife around even more, and pulled it out, leaving a gaping hole in my chest. The three other guys were watching the whole thing without an expression.

Adam just grinned even more insanely and sunk the knife in one final time. Stars were dancing before my eyes as I weakly screamed. He wiggled it around one more time, and I screeched.

My vision faded to black, even though my eyes were still wide open in fear.

? POV

I had just finished my homework, and I swiveled around in my chair, opening my laptop and going straight to YouTube. I quickly checked my subscription feed and grinned in delight when I saw a new vlog on SkyDoesThings. It was titled "The Death of a Mithzan" (TELL ME SOMEONE GETS THAT REFERENCE. IF NOT, WATCH THE VIDEO THAT THIS IS BASED OFF OF, AT THE TIME I MENTIONED). Expecting it to be like a funny animation song thing or something like that based off the Minecraft Murder game Adam had done with Max a while back, I clicked on it happily, a soda in my hand.

Adam's face took up the camera, a grim look on his face.

"Hey guys, Sky here. Everyone at SkyMedia offices had been going through a rough time now, because unfortunately, Max or Mithzan was found murdered in his office yesterday."

I almost choked on my soda. What?! Max was MURDERED? No way. I continued watching the video, praying that this was just a prank or some kind of cruel joke.

"I know what many of you guys have been thinking. This is fake. Unfortunately, it is not. The murderer was 'kind' enough to send us footage of the murder itself. If you don't like blood, do not watch this. I think you guys will be shocked to see who this murderer is."

Why did he sound so happy? He sounded like he was advertising something. Still slightly convinced that the whole thing was a prank, I continued watching. It cut to a scene in Max's office. He was at his computer, editing something.

Adam and a mob of other people in the office stood by his door. Adam, Barney, and the two camera men walked into his office, someone else in the pit locking the door.

Max was yelling at Adam, backing up against the wall fearfully.

Adam muttered something to Barney who pulled out a sharp knife. No. ADAM MURDERED MAX?! I stared in pure horror as Adam stabbed Max.

"The fans need content, Max," he said as Max screamed. I started screaming too as Adam pulled the knife away, revealing a huge hole in Max's chest.

I charged out of my room, not even bothering to close my laptop lid. The lights turned off, leaving the room in darkness.

3rd Person POV

The room was engulfed in darkness, the only light coming from the glowing computer screen.

Two voices were coming from the laptop. A bloodcurdling scream that was abruptly cut off. And a haunting, playful voice that sounded like a clown.

"Shhh, it's all over, Max."

A pause. Then the same voice continued.

"The fans just needed content."

A/N- And there you have it! So, how did you guys like this short story? Should I have changed anything? I'm pretty happy with how it turned out so.. But anyways, thank you all so much for reading, and PEACE! ✌️


	2. It Would Be Fun, They Said

A/N- And welcome your beautiful shark peasant faces back to the first actual story of the one-shot book, considering that the first one used to be its own story. So, you will notice some differences, not just in the characters obviously, but this is my first time writing a one-shot book. First of all, does anyone get the reference in the title? Yeah, it fits this one shot really well. By now, you are probably tired of hearing, or rather reading me rant, so I'm gonna shut up now. But anyways, LEZ GOOOO!

Main character- Mitch/BajanCanadian

Shipping- Kinda sorta Merome

Mitch's POV

You should play Hunger Games, they said. It will be fun, they said. And for the first five minutes, it was. You got to actually survive out in the wild, something that I had never done when I lived in the city. You had to look for your own food, determine what would and wouldn't kill you, you had to build a shelter, get weapons, make them sometimes, get armor, it was a great first experience.

Until I saw the first death. A little girl with strawberry blond hair, no more than twelve, shot with a bow and arrow. A man had stalked into the clearing where she died, gathering the stuff that she had dropped. I was in the tree above him, shaking, trying not to scream. I had no idea that this was what the game was.

And once the game started, you couldn't back out.

I made a vow with myself to not kill anyone, even if it meant that I would die myself.

That all changed when I got my first kill. It was an accident. I was swinging my sword at a zombie that had come up groaning, shuffling its feet, but little did I know, there was another player in this sick, twisted game, stalking up to me to try and kill me himself. As I was swinging, I had accidentally hit him, unable to see him in the shadows. His cry of agony had run through the map, and you would expect me to feel sad, or horrified, and that's how I thought I would feel.

But instead, I felt delighted. A sense of fulfillment had entered me, a sense of satisfaction.

I won that game, feeling like the king of the world.

I had figured that that would be the only one, that I had just won, until I found out that you could join more that just one game.

I entered into more games, winning them all, not even giving a second thought to all that I had killed. I had become a monster.

I earned the name, 'BajanCanadian, based on my origin. I became known as 'Hunger Games King' or, 'Hunger Games Champion.'

I was known for how many I had killed. Legends were spread about me.

"The sword he uses for Hunger Games is stained red with the blood of all the people that he's killed!"

"He's so stealthy that even when he walks in snow, he doesn't leave a footprint behind!"

"BajanCanadian once hit a player from one hundred blocks away! It was a head shot!"

"Nobody's even seen what color his eyes are because they would die if the ever got that close!"

"The reason that there's not many people in BajanCanadian's games are because when they see that he's playing, they back out!"

I became well known. I was constantly interviewed about how I managed to win every game. It's really quite simple. As horrifying as it sounds, I had developed a taste for blood. I enjoyed hearing them cry out, begging for mercy.

I was the Champion. Hunger Games was mine, and the players were merely just puppets waiting to be slaughtered.

During one of my games, there were two baccas playing. One was female, the other male. They were most likely mates. They both looked nervous, like they didn't know what they were doing.

I rolled my eyes. This would be an easy double kill. When the invulnerability phase ended, I could see the two baccas fairly close to me. They were rummaging through items in a chest.

I drew my bow and notched an arrow, aiming for the female's head. I was about to release the arrow when I hesitated. Baccas were rare. Should I be doing this?

No, it was fine. I shrugged off any doubts I still had. It was their fault for entering the game anyways. I released the arrow and smiled when I heard the two almost identical, cut off screams, only one difference between them. One was caused by horror. The other was caused by pain.

The male bacca started howling with grief as he held his deceased mate's body. He sniffled for a couple seconds before getting whiff of something. He set his mate down, digging a hole quickly, and buried her, before returning to sniffing the air.

He started walking towards me, a rabid glare on his face. When he saw me lounging there, a playful and smirking grin on my face, bow drawn, he roared, charging towards me, drawing out a damaged diamond battle axe.

"YOU KILLED WILLOW!"

I easily deflected his swing with my diamond sword and started walking around him in circles.

"Oh, but don't you know? There's no teaming in Hunger Games. So if you both survived, guess who would have to kill your beloved mate? YOU," I mocked, holding my sword out to his furry neck. He flinched in shock.

"Also, if you wanted to keep poor, precious, deceased, and incredibly stupid Willow around, then why did you even join this game in the first place?"

"I-I didn't know that you couldn't team! We both wanted to train for the Hunger Games so that we could defeat this stuck up, cocky brat going around calling himself the Hunger Games Champion. We also are very poor and we needed to feed our child, Jerome with the reward money," the bacca said. He seemed to be relaxing around me. It almost looked like he had forgotten that I had just killed his mate mere minutes earlier. "He would be around your age. What's your name, by the way, kid?"

I glared at him.

"The name's Mitch. I'm sometimes called BajanCanadian," I hissed into his ear. "Or as you know me, _Hunger Games Champion_." With that, I slit his neck.

The shock on his frozen face made me grin. I dropped his limp body and started looking through his inventory to see if he had anything useful.

I was about to grab the diamond ace when I noticed something carved on the side.

 _To Jerome_

And in smaller text beneath it,

 _If we both die, this has been enchanted to return directly to you. We call her Betty_.

The axe suddenly disappeared and I let out a cry of shock as it disappeared from in between my fingers.

That event had been basically forgotten in the time to come, in the corner of my memory. I had nearly forgotten about the bacca family.

After a couple years of doing Hunger Games, my thirst to kill finally died down, and I settled down with a couple of amazing friends. We called ourselves the Pack. We had three humans not counting me- Lachlan, Rob, and Vikk, we had a lava mob named Preston, and a bacca named Jerome.

We did random games and challenges all the time, and we were all super close. Yet I had never told any of them about my past. I couldn't if I wanted to keep them as friends.

We should play Truth or Dare, they said. It will be fun, they said.

So we did.

"Vikk, truth or dare?" Lachlan asked.

"Dare, because I'm not a wimp, unlike _somebody_ I know.." Vikk joked, glaring at me playfully.

"WHAAAAAAT? I don't want to be forced to do something humiliating like jump into the pool in a bikini or something dumb like that!" I responded, crossing my arms and glaring at them "angrily," fake crying.

"Oh, that reminds me! Vikk, I dare you to jump into a pool in a girl's bikini! Thanks for the idea, Mitch!" Lachlan said, grinning evilly.

"WHY?! Lachlan, Vikklan is done," Vikk cried.

"W-wha-baby NOOOOOOO! I-I loved you! And its all over because of this?" Lachlan faked being upset, rubbing his eyes in 'grief.' "Now go get on that bikini."

Vikk glared at him again before stalking to his room and emerging a couple minutes later, dressed in a neon pink bikini, arms crossed over his chest.

"Where'd you even get that- you know, I'm not even going to ask," Preston said, chuckling at the expression on Vikk's face.

"INTO THE POOL, MERMAID BOY!" Jerome shouted, energetically, almost too eagerly, grabbing Vikk's arm outside to the pool. Rob started playing fake announcer.

"And here we have the honor of seeing a rare sight- a mermaid! Now, be the first to witness her being brought back to her natural habitat!" he said, using a burnt out torch as a microphone.

"Why am I suddenly a woman?!" Vikk protested.

Lachlan and Jerome both just laughed, shoving Vikk into the pool. Vikk started coughing and spluttering as he flailed around in the water, sopping wet.

"You guys suck."

Vikk dried off, and we all walked back into the house.

"Rob, truth or dare?" Vikk asked him.

"Truth- wait no, dare- hold on, truth, no, dare-"

"MAKE A DECISION!" Lachlan yelled at him.

"Dare! Dare," Rob stuttered, then facepalmed when he realized what he had said.

"Yes! I've got the perfect one!" Vikk smirked, rubbing his hands together evilly. "Try to drink a glass of water while standing on your hands."

"What kind of dare is that?" Rob asked, giving Vikk a confusing look.

"The kind I want to see someone try," Vikk replied.

"But I can't even do a handstand!"

"Well, you better learn quickly, Rob-a-dob-flob!"

"This is why you don't have a job, Roberto," Preston said, laughing at the absurdity of the dare.

"Somebody can hold your feet," I said, standing up.

"Oh god, I'm absolutely terrified," Rob whimpered. I grabbed his feet, swinging them upwards as Rob put his hands on the floor.

Vikk quickly returned with a glass of water.

"Open up, Mr. Jobless."

Rob obliged, and Vikk poured the water in. Rob started choking on it because he was laughing so hard and ended up spraying it everywhere. I dropped his feet and Rob landed on his head, but it didn't bother him because we were all cracking up, dying of laughter.

"What was that, Rob?" Preston asked.

"You try drinking water while upside down!"

"Rob, I physically can't!"

"Oh, right. But Preston, truth or dare?" Rob asked, sitting upright and back on the couch.

"Um.. truth," Preston said.

"Wimp!" Vikk said mockingly.

"Who is the hottest person in the room?" Rob asked Preston. Preston's cheeks reddened even more than they already were, considering that he was made of lava.

"No chickening!" Jerome said, grinning.

Preston groaned, burying his face in his arms, mumbling an answer.

"Speak up!" Rob pressed.

"..Rob.." Preston said a little louder and jumped behind the couch. Rob started blushing and started to laugh. We all grinned, then cracked up as well. I could hear muffled laughter from behind the couch.

Preston crawled out from behind the couch, sitting as far from Rob as he could, not looking in his direction.

"Jerome," he said, looking at the furry bacca, "Truth or dare?"

Jerome thought for a moment before saying his answer. "Truth."

"Why are you guys all so boring?" Vikk asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What was the saddest moment in your life?" Preston asked.

"It was probably when they died. I grew up poor, and they had once joined a Hunger Games match to try to earn some money and also partly to defeat some 'Hunger Games Champion' guy. But they ended up in the same match as him, and he killed them both. That's how I got Betty- they enchanted it so that when they died, it would teleport to me," Jerome said, starting to sniffle. "I want nothing more than to find this Hunger Games Champion guy and kill him the same way he killed my parents."

Oh no. I had completely forgotten about the bacca couple I had slaughtered. But now.. now I remembered. They had a child named Jerome. I remembered the axe disappearing in between my fingers.

Crap. Now, my best friend wanted to kill me without knowing that it was me.

Jerome brought me back to the present, waving his paw in front of my face.

"Mitch? Mitch, biggums, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"It's your turn. Truth or dare?" Jerome asked.

"I'm going to go with a truth," I replied.

"Alrighty then. I figured, that since we don't know much about you, tell us about your past," he said.

No. No. No. Now I would have to admit to Jerome that I, his best friend had killed his parents. I started hyperventilating, panicking.

"Mitch! Mitch, it's okay, you don't have to do it if you don't want to!" Jerome said hurriedly, clearly worried about me.

"No, I'm fine. It's fine. You all deserve to know," I said. If they reacted badly, I could just run off.

"So, once, my friends dared me to do a Hunger Games. They said that it would be fun, so, I did it. I didn't know that you killed people, just that you survived, and now, it was probably their way of getting rid of me. I watched a girl get brutally shot in front of me, so I vowed never to kill. Except one time I did. It was an accident, and I ended up winning that round."

"Woah. Did you ever meet the Hunger Games Champion?" Jerome breathed.

Now came the difficult part. "You could say that. I entered a couple more games, and I won easily. I became well known. People started giving me names, names like BajanCanadian, and... Hunger Games Champion.." The horror on their faces was enough for me, and I lurched off the couch, running into woods behind the house. I could hear the guys shouting my name, but I completely ignored them, running as fast as I could. I ducked past low branches, around bushes, eventually running into a small cave by a river. I could hear the shouts of my name fade, and I just sat there, crying.

I had lost all of my friends, one of them wanting to kill me. I heard branches snapping above me, and I held back my sobs, not even daring to breath.

The footsteps came dangerously close to my cave, and then they stopped before Jerome's familiar voice echoed from above me.

"Mitch? Biggums, I'm not mad."

Praying that he was telling telling the truth, I cautiously crawled out of the cave. Jerome was standing by the river, looking directly at me. I ran into his arms, sobbing.

"I-I'm s-so sorry," I cried, hiccuping.

"Shh.. Mitch, it's okay, I forgive you."

"They said that it would be fun."

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful people! I hope you like this short, well, long, one-shot! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out! Be sure to PM any one-shot ideas you have! Thank you all so much for reading, and PEACE!


	3. Taken From The Light

A/N- And welcome your faces back, you beautiful shark peasants! I didn't actually get any submissions from PM but I was trying to think of a new one shot and I remembered a ton of story ideas that I had that would be too short for an actual story, but would be perfect for one shots! So now I've got two more chapters ready to be written. Yeah. Th ank you all for the amazing amount of support on 'It Will Be Fun, They Said!' It has only been up for a short amount of time and it's already got 40 reads! That is just amazing, like you guys! I'm really proud of how that one turned out though. Somebody *cough cough DarkDisco7 cough cough* said that it was one of the best one-shots that she had ever read, and that she liked how it had all the ships- Poofless, Vikklan, Merome (duh) and that just made me really happy! I'm trying to include as many ships as I can in my book, so yeah! This one takes place in real life. You guys are probably tired of reading my rant and actually want to read the one shot, so I'll shut up now, and LEZ GOOOOOOOO!

Main Character(s)- Vikk and Lachlan

Ship- IF YOU COULDN'T ALREADY TELL BY THE MAIN CHARACTERS IT'S VIKKLAN AND THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING VIKKLAN SO YEH BOI

WARNING- Super sad ending

Vikk's POV

I clutched the slip of paper with Lachlan's address crudely written on it as I walked through the airport. I was coming to visit him as a surprise. He didn't know I was coming. Outside the airport, there was a taxi waiting. I dragged my suitcase over to it, opening the door.

Wordlessly, I handed the driver the slip of paper, loading my luggage into the back. The driver was a middle aged man with brown hair and brown eyes, with a tan.

"So, watcha going there for, kid?" he asked, his voice deep and rough.

"I'm visiting a friend," I replied calmly.

"Isn't that where Lachlan Powers lives? Ain't he a YouTuber? My son watches him. How do you know a YouTuber?"

"Yeah, that's where Lachy lives. Who does your son all watch?" I asked, answering his question with another.

"He watches Lachlan along with another group of YouTubers who play this game called Minecraft. Blake told me that he's a part of some pack along with some Preston guy, Vikkstar-"

"That's me. I'm Vikk," I interrupted.

"Why should I believe that, kid?" the driver asked as we pulled out of the airport.

I pulled down my hood, revealing my face so that the driver could see.

"Yeah, I'm Vikk. You can tell your son that you just drove Vikk to Lachlan's house."

The driver's stony face cracked into a smile.

"I think I will! Can I take a picture, because he won't believe me with out one," he chuckled.

"No problem," I said, and he handed me his phone and I took a selfie before handing it back.

We drove in silence for the rest of the short trip. When we got to Lachlan's house, I handed the driver some money.

"Keep the change, it's fine."

The driver drove off, smiling. I grinned too, and walked up to Lachlan's front door. I knocked five times in a certain tune.

"DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?" I sang. The door opened and Lachlan stared at me in shock before continuing.

"Come on, let's go and plaaay!" Lachlan sang, hugging me.

"What are you doing here, Icky Vikky Sticky?" he asked, shaking from happiness.

"I came to visit you!" I replied, pulling away from the hug.

"Come in!" he said, grabbing one of my suitcases.

"I was going to go shopping before you came, so I'll go do that and you can unpack in the guest room," Lachlan said, tugging me and the suitcase upstairs.

Down a hall was a room with a bed and a dresser and that was about it, but I didn't really care, that was all I needed.

"Alright, I'll see you in about thirty minutes," Lachlan said, and he headed downstairs, leaving me to unpack on my own.

I stared around the room. It was painted a pale blue color with a white trim. I sat down on the bed, tugging out my laptop. I found an open outlet and set it down to charge. I unpacked my clothes and walked to the dresser and loaded them in. There was a little window in the room and after unpacking, I walked over to it, pulling down the shades.

A masked face stared back at me.

I screamed, stumbling back. The masked figure stared back at me, grinning evilly. He drew back his fist and punched through the window, spraying glass everywhere.

I shrieked again as the shards of glass cut me, creating painful cuts all over my body. The figure crawled in through the window and roughly grabbed my arm, causing me to yelp. The figure pulled out a gag, shoving it around my head, so now my terrified screams and protests were muffled as I thrashed around wildly. I was kicking and waving my arms, trying to fend my attacker off.

Struggling to keep me still, the figure yanked out a heavy burlap bag. Looking around the room, the man grabbed a mirror off the wall and smacked me on the back of my head. I let out a muffled yelp as everything went black. Just before it did, however, the man yanked off his mask.

I must be seeing things, I thought.

Because the face staring back at me, grinning evilly, belonged to the taxi driver.

Third Person POV

The driver grabbed the unconscious Vikk, shoving him in the huge burlap bag. Giving the room one final scan, he noticed Vikk's open laptop. He opened up a writing program, quickly typing up a note.

Deliver $500,000 to the door of 1546 Milton Highway (fake address- duh) by the end of next week if you ever want to see your precious Vikk ever again.

Vikk's kidnapper finished up the note, and dragged the bag containing Vikk, who was still unmoving, downstairs. Still checking to make sure that nobody was watching, the man shoved the YouTuber in the back of a seemingly innocent looking taxi, and drove off.

Lachlan's POV

I got out of my car, grabbing the groceries. Shifting them to one arm, I unlocked the door to my house.

"Vikk, I'm back!" I called.

I got no reply. "Vikk?" Hoping he was just sleeping or something like that, I set down the groceries on the kitchen table and walked upstairs. Vikk's door was closed, and I sighed in relief. He was probably just taking a nap or on his laptop or something. I opened the door to let him know that I was back.

I was completely wrong in thinking that he was fine. I opened up the door and peeked inside. I gasped, swinging it open and stumbling inside.

There were clear signs of a struggle. There was a shattered mirror face down in the center of the room and scattered glass everywhere from the broken mirror. But what really caught my eye was the tiny pool of blood in the center of the room by the mirror and the glowing screen of Vikk's laptop.

Still slightly in shock, I trudged over to the laptop. It was opened to a writing website, and I gasped in horror when I saw what was written on the screen.

Deliver $500,000 to the door of 1546 Milton Highway (fake address- duh) by the end of next week if you ever want to see your precious Vikk ever again.

I skimmed my eyes over the note, nearly puking. Some had kidnapped Vikk and they demanded I pay them? That was a lot of money! And by next week?! I felt like crying.

But I had to be strong. For Vikk. Still lost because of shock, I slowly cleaned up the room, closing the laptop, picking up the shards of glass on the floor, wordlessly making his bed. When I finished, I rushed down the stairs and immediately hit up the rest of the Pack on Skype (yes I know they don't us that anymore).

When they didn't answer right away or said that they were recording, I typed back furiously.

It's urgent. Please answer now.

Why? was Mitch's reply.

Vikk's been kidnapped! I typed furiously. I was almost instantly invited to join a group Skype, and I saw the rest of the Pack's faces pop up, their faces laced with worry. I turned on my face cam, not caring how bad I looked, with my eyes all red and puffy from crying and tear streaks running down my face.

"Lachlan, what the heck happened?" Preston asked. He was in Rob's office because Rob was visiting Texas, clutching his shoulders, eyes wide with worry. Jerome was also in Mitch's office, grabbing Mitch like he was the only thing keeping him from flying away. (gotta throw a little bit of Poofless and Merome in there ;D)

"Vikk came to visit me in Australia as a surprise, but when I was out of the house, he got kidnapped. The window in his room was shattered, as well as a mirror, and there was blood. Whoever did it left a note on the computer demanding $500,000 before the end of next week if I ever wanted to see him again," I muttered quietly, trying not to burst out crying.

The whole Pack let out identical gasps of horror.

"How are you going to get that much money?!" Jerome asked, clutching Mitch even harder.

"I-I don't know," I whimpered.

"BIGGUMS, I'M ORDERING TWO PLANE TICKETS TO BRISBANE. LACHLAN, PICK US UP TOMORROW," Jerome hollered, racing out of Mitch's room.

"I'm going to do the same thing," Rob said, and I could hear him furiously clicking on the keyboard as we all started to cry.

"Hey, Lachlan, it will be okay. We'll get Vikk back, and it will be like the whole thing never happened," Preston said. But I could hear the sadness in his own voice and see the tears stains on his cheeks.

We would never be able to forget this.

~One Day Later~

I speed to the airport, going to pick up Jerome, Mitch, Rob, and Preston. I wasn't not sure exactly why they wanted to come because I had to pay the guy and I made it clear to them that I wouldn't take their money. But it was good to have some others to help.

They were huddled in a group near the front as I pulled up. I tried to cover up my sad frown with a smile, as did they, but I could tell that they were seeing through the grin just as easily as I could see through theirs.

Jerome hopped in shotgun as the others clambered in the back. I noticed that they had brought almost no luggage.

I was about to start driving to my house when Jerome saw the Post-It note on the seat. It was the address of where they were keeping Vikk.

"Where are you going? We're going to go save Vikk?" Jerome said, waving the address in my face.

"But-"

"No buts, biggums. We're going to go rescue Vikk," Jerome pouted. I nodded and started to drive to the address.

It was not an old, abandoned building like I had expected. Instead, it was a modest looking house, fairly small, with pale yellow siding.

None of us had any idea what lay behind those doors.

I motioned for everybody to be quiet as I parked on the other side of the road. I snuck around to the back of the house and peered through a window. Empty. I looked though another, and gasped when I saw Vikk tied up in a chair, gagged and unconscious. He was bruised and bloodied.

Without really thinking, I punched through the glass, ignoring the sharp pain in my hand. The rest of the Pack had clamored around behind me, and Rob gave me a boost through the window.

I quickly untied Vikk, slipping off the gag. My heart just about broke when I saw the state he was in.

"Vikk, wake up," I softly called to him. I got no reply. I shook him a little harder. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. My shaking got more desperate.

"Vikk!"

His eyes slowly opened and he was clearly still groggy.

"Lachlan?" His voice was covered in confusion.

"We've got to get out of here. Now," I said, helping him stand up. I was just about to help him out of the window when the door opened. A middle aged man stared at us in shock before raising an alarm.

"THE PRISONER IS ESCAPING!" he shouted, and almost instantly, about five more men rushed in. I hurriedly shoved Vikk out and he collapsed against Mitch.

"Go!" I shrieked, throwing my car keys out of the window. Rob lunged to catch them, looking at me with confusion in his eyes.

"GO!" I screamed again. They nodded and ran, Mitch and Preston looking back at me guiltily. I was about to climb out of the window myself when a rough pair of arms grabbed me.

"Do you really think that we're going to let you go that easily?!" I was whirled around to stare the man in the face. His breath spelled rotten and of alcohol.

He set me an uppercut to the bottom of my jaw, and not expecting it, I fell to the ground with a shriek. Before I could get up, the man nodded at the others who were drooling. They ran over, punching and kicking me. I continued to scream until my voice went hoarse and everything went black...

In fact, I was screaming so loudly that no one heard the thin wails of a British man peering through a different window as he watched his lover die...

A/N- Yes, I did just kill Lachlan. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I made this one give you the feels! *insert evil face here*

Wow. What have I created. This is so sad! I guess it might have had something to do with the fact that I was listening to sad music as I wrote it I guess XD

But thank you all so much for reading and PEACE!✌️


	4. Freak Show

A/N- OH MY FLIPPING GOSH YOU BEAUTIFUL SHARK PEASANTS! We published this what, about a week ago, and it already has 83 views on Wattpad and 50 on ! You guys! I have no words! We nearly have 100 reads within a week of this story being up. You guys are so amazing! Also, Misunderstood just hit 940 on Wattpad and 300 on ! It has over 1K reads now! I also want to congratulate my friend DarkDisco7 for hitting 2K reads on her story, Six Stone Souls! Good job! This book also took off on a great start! You guys really seem to like these! But you guys are also probably really tired of hearing my rambling so LEZ GOOOO!

This one kinda takes place both in Minecraft and real life.

Main Character(s)- Jerome and Preston

Pairing- Poofless and Merome/ TBNRASF whatever you want it to be

Preston's POV

They called us freaks of nature. Mistakes. Beasts. You see, Jerome and I belonged to a freak show, but not just any freak show. We basically lived in a zoo, paraded around for human's amusement.

All because we were hybrids. I was a lava mob hybrid while Jerome was mixed with a bacca. Normally, people would fear us because of what we looked like on the outside, completely ignoring what our personalities were.

We were depressed. No matter what, our lives would be torture. If we were free, when people saw us, they would run away screaming.

While we were imprisoned, we were put to shame. We lived on a train, in cells. They were dark, musky, and damp with wet hay as our beds. When we were to be fed, which was only once a day, we were given a hard piece of bread and some soup. We were slowly starving.

The people who came to view the show knew that life was a burden for us, but they didn't care because we were just 'hybrid freaks' and 'they're just animals, they don't care what happens to them.'

But we did. My whole body constantly hurt because of the lack of food, and my back was constantly stinging when the owner whipped us, telling us, the 'filthy animal freaks' to get on the stage.

Even amidst all this torture however, what hurt me the most was when I was paraded out onto the stage and people would laugh at my misery and throw things at me.

We have feelings too.

The show for today was over, finally over, and Jerome and I were shoved back in our identical cells. Just being in the damp cell hurt because I was partly lava. We both just sat there in silence, wincing at the pain in our growling stomachs and our backs from where they whipped us.

The only clothing that they gave us to protect us from the torture were basic tuxedos that were by now thread bare and torn.

We were both depressed and miserable.

The shows were at night, so we went to sleep during the day.

"Do you ever think this will end, Preston?" Jerome asked, his voice raspy. It sounded like he had been crying. I looked up, trying to ignore the pain.

"I- I don't know," I answered honestly, crying out as another wave of pain wracked my already weakens body. We both knew that we were dying, slowly starving to death and the daily whipping didn't help. We had already gotten our meal for the day.

The clanking of footsteps interrupted our thoughts. It was the night guard, checking to make sure that our cells were firmly locked.

Yeah right. Like we would be getting out any time soon in this state. Even if we did, where would we go? There was nowhere that we could head without people insulting us and tormenting us.

The dim light in our car clicked off and we fell into darkness until I started to glow, albeit weakly, but still emitting off some light.

Jerome looked at me, a sad smile on his face that soon turned into a frown.

"We're going to die in here," he murmured.

"Don't say that," I said, but I knew as well as him that it was the truth.

I slowly crawled over to the pile of straw that was my bed, laying down on top of it, curling into a ball as so to weaken the sharp pangs of hunger that were shooting through my body. Jerome did the same, and we both looked at each other, a forced smile on our faces.

"Good night, Jerome."

Jerome yawned, showing off his shape canines. "Night, Preston."

But we both knew that what we said was a lie. I closed my eyes, willing for one good night's sleep instead of the torture that plagued my dreams.

Mitch's POV

BRIIIIIIIIIIING!

The dismissal bell sounded through the air, and I grinned, running out of the class and grabbing my backpack. My name is Mitchell Hughes and I'm a senior. I have three great friends, Vikk, Lachlan, and Rob.

We all had one thing in common. We all liked things that were unnatural and strange.

I rushed out of the school to my car, waiting impatiently. After a few minutes, I honked the horn. Three men came rushing over, opening the car door and hopping in.

"SHOTGUN!" Rob hollered, opening the passenger door. Lachlan and Vikk laughed, getting in the back.

"Took you guys long enough!" I said. "What was holding you back?"

"I had to talk Mrs. Jesse into moving my detention to Monday instead of today," Rob said, giving me a cheeky grin.

"How'd you manage to get a detention?" I joked. It was well known that Rob was the class clown of the seniors. He was often getting in trouble.

"Lemme guess- you didn't do your homework," Vikk said from the back, leaning up as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, that too but I may or may not have called Mr. Lehman a.." Rob leaned in, whispering it in my ear.

"Robert Latsky!" I shouted in shock. He swore to the principal?

I heard two identical gasps from the back. He must have told Vikk and Lachlan.

"So what's your two excuses?" I asked.

"Lachlan got a crap ton of homework. His backpack strap broke because of the weight," Vikk said.

"Good job." I said, chuckling. "But I saw this thing in the newspaper-"

"You read the newspaper?!" Rob asked.

"Yes because I actually want to stay updated on these sorts of things. But I saw this thing that apparently some freak show is coming to town," I said, grinning widely.

"Really? Aren't those the things with like dangerous acts and people with supposed 'magical powers?'" Vikk asked, an excited grin on his face.

"Yeah, and get this- the tickets are only five bucks!" I said. "It's going on from tonight, Friday, through, well, Friday of next week!"

"Dude, we gotta go!" Lachlan said. "What are the show times?"

"I think the whole week it was from 7 at night to midnight. I was thinking that since tomorrow is Saturday, we could make up some excuse to give our parents!" I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, looking excited.

When I had dropped off the other guys and parked the car at my house, I immediately asked my mom. I knew that she wouldn't like me going to a freak show so I made up an excuse.

"Mom, can I stay over at Lachlan's tonight?" I asked, praying that she would say yes.

"I guess, but make sure that you pack okay," she said after thinking for a little bit.

Yes! I thought. I ran upstairs to get a bag. I shoved some pajamas into it along with another set of clothes and a toothbrush, knowing fully that I wouldn't be using any of that. When I was done, I sat down on my laptop and started a Skype call with the rest of the guys. When I saw their faces pop up, I grinned.

"I can go," I said.

"Me too," Lachlan said.

"Me three!" Vikk chimed in.

"Same here!" Rob said. We looked at each other excitedly.

"What were your excuses?" Rob asked. "I told my mom that I was going to Mitch's house."

"I told mine that I was going to Lachlan's," I said.

"I'm apparently going to Vikk's," Lachlan responded.

"Lemme guess Vikk- You're going to Rob's?" I asked.

"No, Mitch, I was going to yours," Vikk laughed, fake glaring at Rob.

"What? Why does no one want to go to my house?" Rob said, pretending to have his feelings hurt. We all started laughing. After talking for about another hour, we all hung up. My mom called me down for supper about a half hour later. When it was about six, I grabbed my bag and my phone.

"Mom, I'm going to Lachlan's!" I called. Mom came out of the kitchen.

"Have fun!" she said, kissing me.

"Mom!" I protested.

"What, am I not allowed to show affection?" Mom said, grinning.

I smiled, grabbing my keys. I picked up the rest of the guys and when we were all there, we headed to this 'Freak Show.'

It was about a thirty minute drive to the plot were the show was held.

When we got there, there was a drive through ticket booth. I handed the man behind the counter twenty dollars. He nodded and we found a parking spot. There was a building near the ticket booth where I assumed the actual event took place. Vikk, Lachlan, Rob, and I slowly walked over to the building, talking all the while.

"Dudes, this is going to be so cool!" Rob said, jumping up and down like a school girl.

"Yeah, I know right!" Vikk squealed.

We got seats near the very front, and by the time we sat down, it was about 6:55.

A man with one heck of a mustache walked out from behind the curtains, standing behind a podium.

He tapped a microphone which emitted some high pitching feedback. A moan of displeasure rolled through the crowd. The man mumbled something under his breath and adjusted something with the microphone.

"Sorry about that, folks," he said, and we were pleased to hear that there was no squeaky feedback.

"Welcome to the Freak Show! We have a great variety of talented people amongst other amazing displays, including two special members who I am sure you will just love!" the man shouted, indicating that the show was starting. We laid back in our seats, huge grins on our faces.

The show had begun.

Jerome's POV

"Welcome to the Freak Show! We have a great variety of talented people amongst other amazing displays, including two special members who I am sure you will just love!" the ringmaster called out.

Sure. Love. If by love you mean that people will scream and throw stuff at us, calling us mistakes, freaks, misfits, and more, then sure. I hated this.

I felt my fur begun to bristle and stand on end.

"Calm down, Jerome," Preston whispered. We were in cages behind the curtains, so we had to keep our voices down. At the end of the show, they would let us out of the cages and make us walk around the stage.

"Why? This is horrible and you know it! We don't deserve to be treated like this!" I shot back, raising my voice slightly.

"Because then they're going to whip us more!" Preston whimpered, his voice shaking. Fear was shining brightly in his coal black eyes, and lava tears were starting to bead up in the corners.

Fine. I would stop shouting, but only for Preston's sake. I didn't care if I was whipped more, in fact, I would rather die than go through this again.

I growled as another pang of hunger tore through my body. They had fed us just before the show, but it wasn't enough to satisfy the pain. It never was.

I could barely remember my life before they caught me. I had been here for I think about eight years now and I was about seventeen right now. I think Preston was a little bit younger than me, but he had already been here when they caught me.

Something smacked me on the back of my head through the bars of the cage and I growled at whoever it was. It was the sword swallower, getting ready for his act.

"Freaks, you two are coming up, after me," he said, smirking at us. He knew exactly what kinds of torture we were going through, well, anyone could. We were both bone thin and you could count our ribs.

But nobody cared about a bacca and lava mob hybrid. We were just 'monsters.' Preston whimpered again, holding his stomach. I reached through the bars of my cage to put my hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him, when I drew back. He was unnaturally cold. Lava mobs would burn you but since he was a hybrid he just looked like one and gave off warmth.

He was sick.

"Preston, are you okay?" I asked desperately, worried for my friend.

He looked up at me, nodding weakly.

No he wasn't. But since we got no doctors and he was already very weak, I had a feeling that his last shows were coming up.

My only source of happiness in this torture was dying.

"Hybrid freaks, you're up!" One of the workers at the show unlocked our cages, stopping when he saw Preston.

"Is he okay?"

"No," I said, hating to admit it.

"Good!" He started to quietly laugh and I felt the blood boil in my veins. I wanted so badly to attack, but I remembered what Preston said and refrained from it. I climbed out of my cage and helped Preston up.

"Can you just get through your act?" I asked him quietly. He smiled at me in an effort to comfort me and nodded. He stood up shakily.

We were led to the side of the stage, waiting for our cue.

The cue for our torture.

Rob's POV

The Freak Show was almost done, and I knew that we would have to go home to angry parents. They weren't dumb, at least one of them would have called another to see if they were actually there.

"Here are the two I mentioned earlier, the two that I think you will 'love!'" the ring master shouted. Was that a hint of sarcasm in his voice? I shook off the thought as he motioned for two figures at the end of the stage to come on.

Gasps filled the air. Gasps of horror and awe.

Because what they revealed were two of the most amazing creatures I had ever seen.

There were two hybrids, a lava mob and a bacca. They grinned at us, and the lava mob scrunched his eyes shut tight, and he lit up, the lava that was his skin moving around.

People started screaming and started calling them names out of fear.

"Freaks!"

"Are those hybrids?"

I know that I gasped in horror too, but I wasn't afraid. Why I gasped was because of the shape they were in.

You could count their ribs and the lava mob seemed to almost be slumping against the bacca. When they turned to go off the stage, I could see scabs where there were gashes across their backs.

"The lava mob, Preston, and the bacca, Jerome! The two freakiest members of the Freak Show!"

I didn't miss the withering glare that the bacca gave the ringmaster as he helped Preston off the stage. I looked at Mitch, Lachlan, and Vikk.

"Dudes, they look starved!" Mitch whispered. We all looked at each other. Without really knowing what we were doing, we thrust ourselves off our seats, jumped onto the stage at the same time.

"What the-" the ring master said, a puzzled look on his face.

I punched him.

All of us surrounded the lava mob and the bacca who were shaking in fear.

"What are you doing?" the lava mob said, his voice no more than a whisper. I could barely hear him over the shrieks of people fighting to get out and the shouts of people trying restrain us.

I punched another guy in the face before answering him.

"We're getting you out of this torture," I said. Slowly we started to make our way to the exit, keeping the two weak hybrids in the center of our circle.

But we couldn't protect them from everything. One of the guards had swung his whip and it had went in between one of the gaps. It had hit Preston straight in the back and he screamed, collapsed, and fainted.

"You will not be taking our acts with you!" he hollered, cracking his whip again. But before he could bring it down, I had punched him. I grabbed the sick lava mob, slinging him over my shoulder, wincing at how light he was.

"SCATTER!" I shrieked, shoving my way through the crowds of people. When I made it outside, I sprinted to Mitch's car. Had they made it? I saw Lachlan running like mad to the car, a huge mob of angry people behind him. Vikk was by his side, screaming bloody murder.

We needed Mitch to come and unlock the car! Had he come out yet?! Suddenly, I heard a shriek.

"GET IN THE CAR!" There was a loud beep and the car unlocked. I jumped in the front, laying the unconscious lava mob in the very back (Mitch had three rows of seats). Mitch tore out of the mob like a mad man, tugging Jerome with him. When Lachlan and Vikk got to the car, they instantly got in the middle seat.

The mob wasn't far behind.

Mitch threw me his keys when he was about fifteen feet away and the mob was ten. I shoved them in the ignition, starting car.

I climbed out of the car to keep the mob away and Mitch sprinted to the car.

I heard a honk and I grinned when I saw him in the driver's seat. I punched the strong man in the face before diving in shot gun. The bacca was between Vikk and Lachlan crying softly. He looked to be about our age.

"DRIVE, FRICKING DRIVE!" I shrieked, locking the door as someone attempted to punch through the window. Mitch tore out of the parking lot, every single one of us screaming, and flew onto the highway.

A ringing sound interrupted us. Mitch's cell phone was ringing. It was his mom.

Mitch declined it.

"Dude, you're going to get in so much trouble!" I said, looking at him.

"Do you really think I care about that right now?" he glared back. Mitch was driving like a mad man, and when he pulled into his driveway, he parked with a screech. I dove into the back of the car, grabbing Preston while Mitch helped out the bacca.

Mitch's mom came stomping out.

"MITCHELL HUGHES, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU KNOW-"

"Mom! Not now! They need help now!" Mitch shouted, showing her Jerome and Preston.

She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Come in."

Jerome's POV

Mitch's mom helped us in the house, and for the first time in a long time, I felt safe.

We had escaped the Freak Show.

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful people!

When you just that inspired- I finished this in three hours.

Yeah.

Also, this story is over 3,200 words. Yeah.

Be sure to PM me one shot ideas! Thank you all so much for reading and PEACE! ✌️


	5. It Would Be Fun, They Said Alt Ending 1

A/N- And welcome back, you beautiful shark peasants! So, both pinkstar_22 and Thepacksbiggestfan requested a sequel to They Said It Would Be Fun. Instead, I'm going to write two alternate endings. Obviously, they won't be as long as a normal one-shot because they are alternate endings, but that's okay. This is the first one and I think my favorite out of the two. So, just a forewarning, both alternate endings involve the death of someone, and based on the title of this one, I think you can guess who. But anyways, LEZ GOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Title-** A Promise is a Promise

 **Main Character(s)-** Mitch/BajanCanadian, Jerome/ JeromeASF

 **Pairing(s)-** Merome

Jerome's POV

"What was the saddest moment of your life?" Preston asked me. I sighed as memories I hadn't wanted to remember came flooding in.

 _Eight Years Earlier_

My parents had entered in a Hunger Games to try and earn some money for the family. We were incredibly poor. This was their first time playing Hunger Games, so I was very worried for them. The only things that they had killed were wild animals for our food when we couldn't afford to get something from the market.

The whole town was invited to the town square, where a huge screen was put up whenever there was a Hunger Games. I didn't usually go, but since my parents were in, this time I decided to watch.

I didn't know why they both went in; if they both died, I would become an orphan. I guess they assumed that they would have a better chance at winning.

The screen was divided into twelve sections- one for each of the contestants. My parent's sections were next to each other, so it was easy for me to watch both.

My parents were currently in a forest, gathering berries for food. My father had his diamond axe ready, which he had dubbed Betty. My mom was digging in a chest, looking for amour.

What both they failed to notice was the archer, aiming an arrow and my mother's head. I gasped, wanting to rush into the games and warn them. But I knew I couldn't. The archer hesitated for a moment, lowering his bow, but he shook his head, raising the bow and he let the arrow fly.

I screamed.

So did my mother and father.

Mother collapsed, and Dad started sobbing along with me. People who were also viewing the games turned back to look at me, then looked back at the screen, putting two and two together. Many gave me sympathetic glances, but it didn't help.

I turned back to the screen, tears blurring my vision. Dad was sobbing, burying Mom.

Then he stalked to the archer who was still standing in the same place, a cocky grin on his face.

"YOU KILLED WILLOW!" Dad roared, getting his diamond axe ready to swing.

The archer easily blocked it with his diamond sword and I watched in horror.

"Oh, but don't you know? There's no teaming in Hunger Games. So if you both survived, guess who would have to kill your beloved mate? YOU," the archer said, quickly swinging his sword to Dad's neck. I blanched in shock.

"Also, if you wanted to keep poor, precious, deceased, and incredibly stupid Willow around, then why did you even join this game in the first place?"

"I-I didn't know that you couldn't team! We both wanted to train for the Hunger Games so that we could defeat this stuck up, cocky brat going around calling himself the Hunger Games Champion. We also are very poor and we needed to feed our child, Jerome with the reward money," Dad said. It seemed like he was talking to an old friend. It almost looked like he had forgotten that the person had just killed Mom mere minutes earlier. "He would be around your age. What's your name, by the way, kid?"

The archer's grin turned to a frown

He hissed something into Dad's ear, but I couldn't hear it. But then he raised his voice. "Or as you know me, _Hunger Games Champion_." As Dad gasped in shock, the Hunger Games Champion pulled out his sword, and cut Dad's neck.

I screamed, letting out a howl of anguish.

Both of my parents were now dead. I jumped of my seat, unwilling to watch anymore. As soon as I got to my house, I jumped on my bed, wracking my body with sobs. Suddenly, a gleaming diamond axe appeared in front of me. Betty. There was an inscription on the handle and I skimmed over it quickly.

I slung Betty over my shoulder and I made a vow to my parents.

I would kill the Hunger Games champion with this axe. No matter how long it took.

 _Back to the present_

I quietly told them about my past, watching my parents die, about the vow. Mitch looked sick, and I could understand why. It was a gruesome story.

"Mitch, truth or dare?" I asked after telling them the story and choking back my tears. Mitch took a truth. I asked him to tell us about his past.

Almost instantly, Mitch started hyperventilating. His breathing grew quick and he visibly paled.

"Mitch, it's okay! You don't have to do it if you don't want to!" I said quickly in an attempt to calm him down.

"No, no, it's fine. You deserve to know," Mitch, color returning to his face.

"So, once, my friends dared me to do a Hunger Games. They said that it would be fun, so, I did it. I didn't know that you killed people, just that you survived, and now, it was probably their way of getting rid of me. I watched a girl get brutally shot in front of me, so I vowed never to kill. Except one time I did. It was an accident, and I ended up winning that round," Mitch said.

"Woah. Did you ever meet the Hunger Games Champion?" I asked breathed.

Now came the difficult part. "You could say that. I entered a couple more games, and I won easily. I became well known. People started giving me names, names like BajanCanadian, and... Hunger Games Champion.." I felt my mouth drop open in horror and Mitch jumped off the couch, running outside.

No. I had made a vow to kill my now-best friend. No. I couldn't do it.

I rushed outside after Mitch. His footsteps led to a small pond with a little cave.

"Mitch?" I called. I got no reply. "Mitch? It's okay, I forgive you."

That was a lie.

I heard a choked sob from below me, and Mitch rushed out of the cave, into my arms.

"Shh, its okay, I forgive you," I murmured, rubbing his back.

"They said it would be fun," he mumbled, his voice muffled.

I reached back, and I could feel Betty pressing against my axe. Silently asking for forgiveness, I pulled her out.

When Mitch saw her, he drew back.

"Jerome?" he asked, his voice choked.

"I'm so sorry Mitch," I said, putting Betty to his throat. "But a promise is a promise."

Mitch's eyes grew wide, but then he nodded. "Just do it, you deserve to get revenge."

Before doubt could cloud my mind, I did it. Mitch let out a thin wail that was cut off, and his body went limp. I whimpered a little bit, realizing what I had done. I had killed him.

But my plan wasn't over yet. I put Betty to my own throat and cut my neck. I had a grin on my face as I collapsed on top of Mitch, even as black spots danced in my vision, even as it all went dark.

 _Don't worry, Mitch. I'm coming._

Rob's POV

We were still slightly in shock about Mitch's bloody past, but I was starting to get over it. Jerome and Mitch had still not returned fifteen minutes later, and I was starting to get concerned.

"Guys, we should go find Mitch and Jerome," I said, standing up.

"Yeah, you're right," Lachlan said. We all paraded out the door, with me in the lead. There were two pairs of heavy footsteps leading into the woods, so I followed them, knowing that it was Mitch and Jerome. They lead into a clearing with a little pond and a small cave, and I gasped.

But not becuase of the beauty of it.

I, and the rest of the Pack were gasping because of something else.

Two bodies lying in a puddle of blood, their throats slit. One had a grin on his face.

Jerome and Mitch. I screamed, running over to them.

Betty was in Jerome's outstretched paw, slick with blood. I watched as the inscription on the handle changed.

It now read,

 _A promise is a promise._

A/N- And there you have it! This is obviously a much more brutal ending to the story, but alternate ending number 2 is much worse XD what goes on inside my head? But anyways thank you all so much for reading and PEACE!


	6. It Would Be Fun, They Said Alt Ending 2

A/N- And welcome back, you beautiful shark peasants! Here's the second alternate ending for "It Will Be Fun, They Said!" pinkstar_22 gave me the idea for this one, and I'm just gonna put it out there that this one is MUCH more brutal than the last one, and that was pretty bloody itself! This one involves _much_ more death and killy killy fun times! Yay! Yeah, yeah, I know, I have a very, _very_ sick mind. Also, shoutout to MakMon the fanfic detective for correctly guessing what happens in this alternate ending! But as for the brutalness, I BLAME COURTNEY THIS ONE WAS HER IDEA BLAME HER NOT ME IM INNOCENT. Well, not really because I'm the one writing this in the first place but.. yeah. But you guys are probably tired of my ranting, so LEZ GOOOOOOOOO!

 **Title-** Return of the Champion

 **Main Character(s)-** Mitch/BajanCanadian, Jerome/JeromeASF

 **Pairing(s)-** Merome

Jerome's POV

I slowly walked Mitch back to the house as he silently sobbed, murmuring over and over, "I'm sorry."

Each time he said that, I said to him in reply, "It's okay, Mitch, I forgive you."

When we finally made it back, before we went inside, Mitch hesitated. He looked up at me, eyes wide.

"What's wrong, biggums?" I asked, worried for him.

"What if they don't forgive me?" he asked, his voice getting slightly high pitched with fear.

"Then we'll leave. That happened in the past. If they don't forgive you, then that's their problem," I assured him. Mitch smiled at me and stood up a little straighter. I opened the door, bracing myself for and hateful comments that could possibly be coming our way.

"Jerome? Is Mitch with you?" I heard a familiar Aussie voice ask.

"Yeah, its me. And yes, Mitch is here too."

A blur of red flung itself out of the house, wrapping Mitch and I in a hug. I hugged Lachlan back, happy that at least one of them were fine with Mitch.

"Wait, Lachlan, are they back?" Preston asked. The bubbly lava stuck his head out of the door, saw us embracing, and jumped in on it too. Vikk and Rob soon followed, and soon we were all hugging and sobbing outside the door, getting odd looks from our neighbors.

Mitch seemed to relax a little bit in the huge bear hug.

"So none of you are freaked out or scared or anything?" Mitch asked cautiously.

"That's in the past! You're all good, fam!" Rob exclaimed, hugging Mitch tighter. We all walked into the house, everyone relieved and happy.

 _8 years later_

Mitch's POV

Both Jerome and I had all forgotten about my past, and we were playing Truth or Dare again.

"Mitch, truth or dare?" Jerome asked.

I was feeling confident. "Dare."

"I dare you to enter in a Hunger Games with me!"

"Sure!" For some reason, we had completely forgotten that there was no teaming.

And we had forgotten about what happened when I got a kill.

"Lets go now!" The rest of the Pack got an odd look on their faces but I didn't really think much of it. Jerome and I would win. We were great fighters.

"Jerome, don't go with Mitch! He's going to-" Vikk called. But we were already out the door. I thought about his last words. What had he meant? Before I had time to ponder this, Jerome was pulling me along the street, leading me to the Hunger Games lobby.

I really didn't understand why it was a such a popular game- you would most likely die.

A couple hours later, Jerome and I entered into a game with twelve players and we were teleported to the arena. It was like a beach, surrounded by water with a couple islands. I spotted Jerome across the arena, and I nodded at him, grinning. Suddenly, the countdown to begin started.

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _GO!_

Instead of going to the middle chests like almost everyone, I instead ran out of the center of the arena. This was a better way to stay alive.

I was rummaged through a chest about fifteen minutes later, grinning when I found some armor. I put it on, and spun around when I heard a noise in the bushes.

"Show yourself!" I growled, getting my trademark diamond sword ready.

A figure pushed themselves out. It was a man, heavyset with an iron sword.

"Are you ready to die?" he asked, smirking.

"I could ask the same of you!" I replied. He rolled his eyes, and swung his sword at me. I easily blocked it, enjoying the shocked look on his face. While he was distracted, I cut a long gash along his side. He let out a bellow of pain and waved his sword at me. Since I was much smaller than him and he was in pain, I easily dodged it. I danced around so his back was facing me, and stabbed him through his back. He fell to the ground, limp, and I smiled insanely. I had forgotten how satisfying it was to kill.

I knew that I was ready to fight, so I went out, seeking other people.

About ten minutes later, I had killed seven more people. The Deathmatch was about to start. A booming voice echoed across the arena.

"The Deathmatch will be starting in two minutes. Remember, no teaming. There are two players left- Jerome Aceti and Mitchell Hughes."

I had gone completely insane from killing so many people, so it didn't ring a bell when Jerome's name was called.

"The Deathmatch is now starting."

Preston's POV

This was what I was afraid of. I had a terrible feeling that when Mitch got a kill, he would get bloodthirsty again. And now, in the deathmatch, he was about to kill Jerome. The others knew this too, and we were all crying, knowing that either Mitch or Jerome would not be coming home.

And I had a feeling that I knew which one would come out alive.

We were sitting in the center of town, watching the games on a screen.

The Deathmatch was about to start. On Jerome's screen, we could see his face. He looked horrified and scared. Then, he looked directly at the camera.

"Guys, if you're watching this, I just wanted to say, I'm going to miss you all. Please, please watch out for Mitch. When this is all over, he's going to come home for you next," Jerome said softly, a small smile on his face.

Suddenly, he was teleported to an huge room with holes filled with lava scattered everywhere.

Mitch was on the other side, an insane grin on his face.

He was holding a diamond sword slick with blood, and wore iron armor that was splattered red.

"Hello, biggums."

Mitch ran at Jerome, who instinctively held up Betty to block the sword.

But Mitch had swung with so much force, that with a loud crack, the wood that was Betty's handle broke in half. Jerome whimpered in fear, but Mitch's grin just stretched even wider. Jerome started backing up, wincing as he hit a wall, his eyes wide.

Mitch just laughed, raising his sword. He brought it down and it was all over.

I put a hand to my mouth, horrified, letting out a little cry.

The rest of the Pack let out wail. I flung myself up from my seat, running back to the house, the rest of the guys right on my tail.

I ran up to my room, grabbing a couple fire hoodies and shoving them in a bag.

"Preston, what are you doing?" Vikk asked, concern on his face.

"I'm getting out of here. You heard Jerome. Mitch is going to come home and kill us all."

Mitch's POV

I had won the game easily, an insane grin on my face. Now, I was coming home, my thirst for blood still not satisfied. As I turned the street, I could hear panicked shouts coming from the house, my destination.

I silently walked inside, shoving some heavy items in front of the door. They wouldn't be escaping any time soon.

I quietly stalked upstairs, enjoying their shouts of panic.

I turned into Rob's room, watching him shove clothes into a bag. I softly walked up behind him, putting my sword to his throat. I slit it before he could even make a sound.

I left Rob in a puddle of his own blood and hid in his closet, waiting.

Soon enough, Vikk came in, looking for Rob.

"Rob? Rob, where are you- Oh my god!" Vikk skrieked when he saw Rob's lifeless body, his eyes wide and glassy.

Lachlan and Preston rushed in, gasping loudly when they saw Rob. Preston sank to his knees, sobbing. He was the one closest to Rob.

"Wait. That means that.. he's here," Lachlan said. "He could be here, right now... watching us AHHHHHH!"

Lachlan shrieked as I flung myself out of the closet, flinging my sword at him. It impaled him in the chest, and he collapsed, his eyes going dark.

Vikk and Preston shrieked, and before they could get out, I had pulled my sword out of Lachlan's corpse, catching Vikk in the back of the head.

I carefully stepped over his body, walking down the stairs to see Preston attempting to unblock the door.

He heard me coming and turned around, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Why Mitch? Why-"

I swung my sword, and he collapsed, a sad look on his face. I sheathed my sword, my thirst for blood finally dying down.

I stared around, shock appearing on my face. What had I done?! No!

I slowly stepped out onto the street, walking down the screen, where they were celebrating my victory. I walked up to the Hunger Games lobby and broke down sobbing.

Suddenly, a figure walked up to me, a awed look on his face.

"Are you.. BajanCanadian?!" I nodded quietly. He grabbed my hand, raising it up.

"THE HUNGER GAMES CHAMPION HAS RETURNED!"

A/N- And there you have it, you beautiful people! Again, this was probably one of the most brutal one-shots I've ever written and I'm happy with how it turned out. Wow. But thank you all so much for reading and PEACE!


End file.
